


Pluck the Harp

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Stahl's more distracted than usual.





	Pluck the Harp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



> kink meme: [Cordelia/Stahl non-sexual fluff. After their S support, she writes a brand new love song all for him. :3](https://fekink.dreamwidth.org/866.html?thread=39522#cmt39522) I had actually copied it down wrong as Stahl writing the song. But it does fit the prompt by the end.
> 
> I guessed it was SaraJaye's pretty easily, lol.

Stahl was no good at hiding things. He took a deep bite of his breakfast (usually his favorite time of the, other than lunch, and dinner) and stared into nothing. Despite the noise of the morning mess hall, Stahl seemed in a world of his own mind.

Cordelia's brow furrowed in concern. "Dear, is everything all right?"

"Mmn?" He blinked, for a moment. He was so adorably unkempt. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, but refrained. They were in public, and she was not quite given to such public displays of affection.

If others in their army had been this unkempt, she would have scolded them. But somehow, with Stahl, it was endearing.

There were crumbs about his mouth as he smiled. "I was just--thinking."

Cordelia thought back to the girl she'd been, falling into dreamland in a silly doomed love over her Lord. She'd done the same back then, lost in thought and dreams that never went anywhere and left a bitter aftertaste for their foolishness. She hoped she was the one who made Stahl look like that.

No, she'd squash those insecurities right now. Stahl was the kindest man she had ever met, and adored her completely. She would not allow herself to fall into such pitfalls. They'd worked hard to make their marriage a perfect duet. There were a thousand other things to worry about that could cause him to become so caught up in his thoughts. The war, the state of the country, even what he would have for the next meal, for Stahl often fell into an almost dreamlike state at the thought of food.

She had let her own inability to believe ruin more than one relationship; she wouldn't let it hurt this, most precious one.

*

Cordelia lifted up her staff. She had nigh perfected the lance, so now, she hovered above the training ground and got ample practice for the use of her staff--especially when it was Sully or Kjelle who was doing the training.

The sunlight was a harsh glint across armor, red and green.

"Ready yourself!" Sully lifted her spear, with a battle cry.

However, Stahl was anything but ready. He hummed, and then let out a soft 'no.' Cordelia flinched as she saw the training lance bash against his breastplate hard enough to knock him off his horse. She instantly lifted her staff and felt relief as he was wrapped in white light, all wounds healed.

Sully let out a sigh of disgust. "Come on, Stahl! I'll bash you black and blue at this rate!"

"Sorry," Stahl said. He let out a little sigh and looked back. "I lost my place...Now where was I?"

"It's like hitting a training dummy at this rate. Are you too hungry to fight back?"

"I could use a snack," Stahl admitted.

Sully let out a sigh. "You're useless when you're this hungry. Go on and head to the kitchens."

Cordelia flew over to his side.

"Is something the matter?" Cordelia said.

He blushed a little. "Well, it has been minutes since I last ate."

Cordelia shook her head, and let out a soft, yet fond sigh. "You ate all you packed? Here. I bought some for you just in case. It's just some jerky, but it should suffice."

She handed him the food, and took joy in his lovely smile. He always loved gifts of food so much, she couldn't help but get some for him whenever she was out. Not simply to keep him in optimal shape on the battlefield, but also just to see his adorable happy face.

"Thank you! You're always so prepared," Stahl said.

"Indeed. Now try and actually parry some of Sully's hits. Otherwise I'll ruin this staff and have to get another."

"I'll try, but no promises this time," Stahl said sheepishly.

While he ate, Cordelia fly off to the convoy to get another staff. At this rate, hers would break before nightfall.

*

After a soak, her muscles felt a little less raw from training. Her long red hair stuck to the back of her neck with wetness. It always turned a darker shade, like rust, when wet.

She returned to their quarters, where Stahl tapped his finger at the table. The fort was near the capital, and far more furnished than many places they had taken shelter in during this long war. Tapestries of the crest of the Exalt were hung upon the walls, but they no longer were a painful reminder to her.

"Is something the matter, love?" Cordelia said.

Stahl looked up. His expression brightened at the sight of her. He'd removed his armor to clean out the crumbs, lest they attract insects, and wore nothing but a brown, long-sleeved shirt.

She wrapped her arms about his chest, and pressed a kiss to his unruly hair. She usually wouldn't allow such shows of affection in public, but when it was just them, she let the walls down momentarily.

"It's past midnight," Stahl said.

"Yes, I am afraid I have been up for longer than I meant to."

"That means it's--your birthday. I'm glad I remembered." Stahl let out a sigh of relief. "I tied about my finger. I was half afraid that I would get so wrapped up in preparing for it, I would lose sight of the day."

Cordelia sat at the table beside him. "Birthdays are meant for children. When were are adults we let go of silly things such as being hurt that birthdays are forgotten," Cordelia said.

"I guess I wanted it to be special for you. I've been racking my brain on what to do for a while, and then I thought--"

He rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I thought back to how we sang together."

Cordelia smiled. "I did not mean to be curt, or ungrateful towards your gift. In truth, I'm deeply gladdened that you remembered me like this. I merely wished to say that I would have held no grudge should you have forgotten. It is, after all, only the day of my birth. No holy day that would offend the gods if forgotten."

"I have to disagree with you. I, for one, am really glad you were born," Stahl said.

He pulled out his harp from his satchel, and tested the strings.

"And I thought of just the way I wanted to show you--and tell you--that."

His voice was soft, and oh so sweet as he sang loud enough for her ear, but not to wake the entire barracks.

_"There's a beautiful girl with red hair, she's flying through the air, and she owns my heart. I play the part, wondering how I could have gotten so lucky to ever win her heart."_

His fingers on the strings were so graceful, his voice so melodic and gentle as he sang. Cordelia's cheeks turned pink at the lovely lyrics. His smile was so genuine, so endearing, and most of all, it was all for her. All her fantasies and dreams paled compared to this moment--her husband, who made every single day as beautiful as a serenade, a gift to her.

_"There's a beautiful girl with red hair, and she's taking care of us all, she's slowed the Risen down to a crawl, and I don't know how I ever got so lucky, when I feel so small--And her name sounds like a song, and I say it in my mind all day long, Cordelia, Cordelia, I'll make you smile all the while, I'll make you smile. I'll make you smile."_

Stahl blushed and rubbed at his neck awkwardly. "Phew. I was afraid I'd gotten rusty with how much I've been training. There hasn't been much time for us to sing together. I know it could use some work, but I wanted to finish it before your birthday. Maybe by your next birthday I'll have it perfected with enough work."

Cordelia smiled. "As I always say, practice makes perfect."

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You are too kind, my love."

"No, I'd like to think I'm exactly the right amount of kind," Stahl said.  
  
She glanced down, a bit shyly. Even married a year, and now with a child from the future to care for, she still felt as fluttery as a newlywed.

"Stahl, that song was so beautiful...and fitting, because every single day you make me smile. With how you bring me vulneraries you brewed yourself on the battlefield, how you always slip me a treat you saved from lunch--and so many more grand and small gestures... I just wanted to say thank you for all you do for me. Just because you weren't my first love doesn't mean you are ever second in my heart. Please remember that."

"I can't help it, I'm just really astounded that I managed to win you at all. And really, this song has been in the making for a while. Ever since we started fighting side by side in battle, it was as if your very name was a song. I'd repeat it in my mind over and over."

Her face softened. "Oh, Stahl...you've made me so happy," Cordelia said.

"One day, I'll perfect it and sing it at festivals. It'll become a folk song, and in the future, everyone will know how much I love you....and how much we, um, love each other," Stahl said.

Cordelia chuckled. "Do that and Severa will certainly complain all day long that we are being 'embarrassing' again."

"Surely, knowing her, but it'd still be worth it," Stahl said.

Cordelia took comfort in how her momentary fears had been unfounded. She clasped her hand in his. "What if we did a duet version as well? Maybe I can even get it done by your birthday."

Stahl blushed. "Y-You mean you'd write one for me, too? I'd really like that..."

Cordelia rose, and reached for her satchel. She always had some paper and pen, to itemize lists when checking upon the rest of the army. "Good, I will begin work upon it immediately."

"Can't you just spend one day enjoying your birthday? I really want to make you a cake too before this is all over, and I know Sumia at the very least will come with a present before the day is done."

"Of course not. I cannot be lax in my commitment. If I am to write the very best love song for the very best husband a woman could ever have, I must put all my effort into it."

"I guess there's no helping it, but that's why I love you."

Cordelia jotted that down. It would make an excellent lyric.


End file.
